The Broken and the Brave: The 134th Annual Hunger Games
by Foxfaceisthebest
Summary: District 13 is now sending tributes, now that the 2nd Rebellion has failed. However, there are still the other twelve Districts, their reaped tributes still begging for survival. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. I do not own the Hunger Games because my name is not Suzanne Collins (sorry...). SYOT closed, but you can still read! DISCONTINUED (read Author's Note)
1. Prologue

District 13 was hard at work. It was now the poorest District, and the Capitol always made sure of it. They wanted to punish them for starting the 2nd Rebellion, so they did just that by giving them little money to work with. The District was starving.

Ever since the 76th Hunger Games, District 13 was forced to send tributes. Before that, they stayed hidden and had never sent one of their children to an almost certain death.

District 13 had never won the Hunger Games. Their tributes rarely survived the bloodbath. The farthest a tribute from District 13 had gotten was eighth place. That was a big surprise to everyone.

District 13 still hated the Hunger Games, and they threatened to rebel against it. They didn't care that their tributes rarely survived the bloodbath, they just wanted it to end. They wanted to start a 3rd Rebellion. Of course, the Capitol laughed at this. They barely had enough money to feed their small population for a day!

Even though District 13 was sending tributes, their were still the other twelve Districts, their tributes still begging for survival….

* * *

 **What do you think? I didn't know what to do, so I decided to tell you some background information about District 13 so you know what it's like in my universe! This SYOT's open, please submit. The tribute form will be up on my profile soon. Please submit through PM, although I will still accept Review tributes, I just prefer PMs!**

 **This story will not begin until I'm finished with the 57th Hunger Games, although I may do a few reapings or something if I feel like it!**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	2. Stronger: The Victor of the 133rd Games

_A girl catches up to the boy, pinning him down with her sword._

" _You thought you could win, eh?" She mocks, holding the blade of the sword to his neck. "Ha, you're thirteen years old!"_

 _He tries to wriggle free, although the girl just stabs him straight in the arm. Almost like a waterfall the blood pours down. The boy screams._

" _You never really had a chance, did you?" The girl mocks. "I bet your family is watching, or maybe they're just as stupid as you. I also bet that your District, what is it, 10? Is that it? Well, ya, they're watching, too. I bet they're thinking 'what a disgrace'!"_

 _The boy's tears flow down his tanned face._

" _Told ya, you're a weakling." She stabs him in the thigh. He screams. "Don't worry, I'll make it as quickly as possible."_

 _She stabs him in every place, except the lethal areas. The legs, the feet, the hands, and the arms are all stained with blood. The boy has passed out because the pain is so excruciating._

" _Bye, Ten," The girl announces, and stabs him straight in the heart._

 _A cannon booms._

 _The trumpets sound._

" _I present you the victor of the 133rd Annual Hunger Games, Lana Butte of District 2!"'_

* * *

Lana woke up screaming. Another nightmare of her killing Ten. She wished she had never done it. She wished she had never volunteered.

She wondered what it was like to die, she wondered if she should've died. Maybe that would be better.

She wondered if the nightmares would ever go away.

* * *

 **I don't know why I did this, I just felt like doing a quick chapter for this story. Anyway, what do you think of Lana, we'll hopefully see her in the District 2 Reaping later on in the story!**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	3. Vroom: District 6 Reaping

Bentley Brenner is about as far away from rude as anyone could get. Bentley Brenner knows when to stay quiet, when it's a good time to talk. Bentley Brenner knows when somebody's having a rough day or the best day of their life just by looking at them. Bentley Brenner's got plenty of friends, although only a few he knows he can trust with his life.

Of course, Bentley Brenner has weaknesses, his biggest one his lack of self-confidence. It may not seem like a big weakness, but in some cases, your level of self-confidence can mean the difference between life and death.

Bentley Brenner is very tall, like most of his family. Standing at 6"4', he's one of the tallest in his grade level.

"Time for the reaping, Bentley," Bentley's Mom announces, shaking him awake. "Get up. Drew, Nora, and Anna are all getting ready. I decided to give you a little extra time."

Three of his cousins, Drew, Nora, and Anna, were the only other people in the house (excluding Bentley), still eligible for the reaping. Of course, there were many people who haven't even been to their first reaping, three of his cousins, Rosie, Simon, and Indie, haven't.

Obviously, this information won't make sense unless you realize that Bentley doesn't just live with his nuclear family… he lives with his extended family, also. He's close with some of them, such as his cousin, Drew, although some of them, such as his brother, Arun, he's less close with.

Well, back to the story. So, Bentley obeys and puts on his clothes, a simple white shirt and black jeans. Nothing too fancy, although Bentley's family isn't exactly poor, as he hasn't taken any tesserae, and nobody in his family has any need to.

Now, let's travel into a different house. Far away from Bentley's, there's a girl named January Jameson. The first thing you notice when you see her is her freckles, lots of them, all over her face.

Of course, January's very shy. She doesn't have many friends, unlike Bentley, although she's very persuasive along with witty. Although her downfall may be her loyalty. Loyalty is a good thing, normally, although it can be a bad thing….

Anyway, January still has friends, her closest ones being Colby Maverick and Henry Tellesman.

January's family is very poor, although that's mostly because they spend most of their money on her older brother's morphling drugs. Her name's in the bowl sixteen times, not that it matters.

January isn't awoken by her parents, as she just slips on a homemade, gray dress her Mother made for her without anybody awakening her, and walks into the dining room, where her family is sitting, chatting away. Hugh, the morphling addict, is the one you notice right away, as he has yellow skin and bulging eyes.

Anyway, there's still her parents and her younger brother, Aldwyn (whom January's very close with), sitting at the table, gobbling down some bread and butter.

"Have some bread, January," Her Mother insists, and so January walks up to the table, grabs a slice of bread, puts some butter on it, and gobbles it down like she's going to go on a lifetime fast.

* * *

The clock reads two o'clock, and the District Escort, Tatiana Roman, walks onto the stage, maroon hair and green lipstick as always. She looks hideous.

"Welcome, District 6, to the reaping of the 134th Annual Hunger Games!" She announces. "Before we begin, let's show this wonderful video brought to you straight from the Capitol!"

So, she shows the video, which nobody ever pays attention to, obviously.

"Now let's pick the two brave children to participate!" She squeaks. "Ladies first!"

Tatiana Roman walks over to one of the two bowls, the female one, and pinches a slip. In this moment of tension, not a soul breathes.

"January Jameson," She reads.

January, located in the sixteen year-old section, walks up. January's terrified, although she knows she's strong, she worries about the wilderness. District 6 doesn't have many expert campers, considering all they do is work on cars and hovercrafts and trains all day long.

"Let's chose the brave man," Tatiana Roman announces, and slips over to the other bowl, the males bowl. She pinches a slip, and "Bentley Brenner."

In the seventeen year-old section, Bentley Brenner stands, shocked. He had no tesserae. What were the odds of his name being called?

He walks forward, emotionless, although on the inside he's devastated.

"I give you District 6's tributes for the 134th Annual Hunger Games, Bentley Brenner and January Jameson!"

* * *

January sits in her room, the Good-Bye Room, and just waits. Waits for somebody to show up.

Her family is first, they cry a lot. January doesn't know whether to glare at them or hug them.

Her brother, Hugh, gives her a lug nut that she uses as a ring for her District Token, as it's the only thing anybody has on them.

After that, Henry comes.

"You can do this, January," He tries to persuade her.

"I can't because I can't survive in the wilderness," January persuades. "All we do is work with cars all day."

"Well, you're physically strong," He announces. "That can help you."

After that, Kolby comes with the ordinary "you can do this" and tears.

 _Good-bye guys,_ January thinks. _I don't think I can survive in the wilderness, although I'll try to come home… for you guys._

* * *

 **I wrote this quicker than I thought. I just really wanted to write for some reason. XD**

 **Anyway, what do you think of January and Bentley? Who do you think will last longer? Who do you want to last longer? Review, review, review!**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	4. Golden: District 1 Reaping

One day, there was a girl. She lived in District 1, although she looked as though she came from another District, as she had dark skin and curly hair, although she always keeps that curly hair in a bun.

We shouldn't base people on looks, now should we? Well, this girl's personality is cold and sadistic along with sly and has an insulting nature. She almost looks like her personality.

"You volunteering?" Her Dad asked. Her Father was quite friendly, unlike his wife. His wife was just good old grumpy pants. Bixie hated her.

"You don't know?" She mocked. "Didn't the Academy tell you whether I was volunteering or not?"

"Well-" The Dad started.

"I'm gonna volunteer, stupid," She announced. "Get out of my room or I'll have to make you."

So, the Dad left. Now she was all by herself.

The girl actually started at the Academy late. She was already eligible for the Reaping by that time. Why? Because before that, she took dance. When she turned thirteen, she quit to train at the Academy.

But, now, after quitting dance, she was going to volunteer. She was excited. She had been waiting for this moment since she was born.

She slipped on a silk, white dress for this one Reaping. The special one. No, the chosen one.

Well, shall we take a look at the boy that's supposed to be joining this girl, Bixie? Look no further than just a couple houses away.

A boy walks down the stairs of his house. He has light brown hair and blue eyes,

although the brightest smile you'll ever see.

This boy, though, is very hard to unlock. He doesn't trust many people, although he hides a secret. Not exactly a dark one, but a secret's a secret, right?

Well, here's his secret. There's this one girl, Brilliance. He calls her Lily. His Lily.

Nobody else calls her that. But he's her Luke in exchange.

Anyway, for the exciting part. Luke and Lily go into a secluded area to dance after they train at the Academy. They understand each other very well. Why they get angry, why they have a smile on their face. They're soulmates in general.

Brilliance, or Lily, actually almost went against Bixie to be the female volunteer. Of course she backed out, as Lucretius, or Luke, didn't want him or/and Lily to die.

Nobody in Lucretius' family is very close. His parents are divorced, and he lives with his Dad and sister, Sapphire.

So, Lucretius gobbles up some breakfast and anxiously waits for the reaping.

* * *

"Welcome, District 1!" The District Escort, Justice, booms. "Today we're going to pick two tributes, one brave young man and woman, to take part in the 134th Annual Hunger Games! Before we begin, we are going to show this wonderful video straight from the Capitol!"

So, they show the video (not that anybody pays attention besides a few goody-two-shoes').

"As always, ladies first!" He squeaks and walks over to one of the huge glass bowls with about a million slips of paper inside. He carefully picks one of them "Shim-"

"I volunteer!" Bixie yells. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"What's your name, my dear?" Justice asks.

"Bixie Gorger," She announces. This was the moment she got to shine. She quit dance for this moment. This moment was _awesome_.

"For the boys!" Justice announces, walking over to the other bowl. "Br-"

"I volunteer!" Lucretius yells, the same way Bixie did.

"Name?"

"Lucretius Braxton!"

"I give you the tributes of District 1 for the 134th Hunger Games, two brave volunteers, Lucretius Braxton and Bixie Gorger!"

* * *

Bixie has a lot of friends, you see. She's very popular at school, although she only has a few close ones. Platinum, her old dance partner, is her best.

"Hey, Bixie," He starts. "Can't wait for your victory!"

Bixie rolls her eyes. "You're bein' cheesy."

"What else do we have to talk about?" Platinum asks. Bixie rolls her eyes.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to leave now. Sorry for the short conversation!" Bixie announces as the Peacekeepers walk into the room.

"Bixie, if you don't come home-" But he's cut off by the door shutting behind him.

 _Of course I'm gonna com home, Platinum,_ Bixie thinks. _You just wait and see._

* * *

 **What do you think of Bixie and Lucretius? Who do you think will last longer? Who do you want to last longer? What do you think of Lucretius' little secret? I'd love it if you'd review, whether it be positive or negative!**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	5. Call of the Sea: District 4 Reaping

Jonah Baleen. That's his name. The name of the agreeable kid. The name of the one that never tells anybody his secrets. The name of the kid that attempts not to judge others, as he's been judged many times himself. The name of the kid who always seems to have a smile on his face. The name of the one who's talkative around nice people, shy around the opposite type.

Of course, everybody has weaknesses. Jonah Baleen's is his tendency to complain. Complain about his homelife, complain about school, complain about hardships, everything. But keeps his homelife to himself, although, as a wise person once said, " _You can fool all the people some of the time, you can even fool some of the people for all the time, although you can't fool all the people all the time."_

"Get up, kid!" His Mom yells. "Get up before I have to hit you again!"

"Ugh!" Jonah starts. "Why do you-"

"Shut up!" The Mom cuts him off. "I expect you to be down by six, no complaining!"

The Mom leaves, and Jonah puts on his clothes, the one he's told to wear. A mint green button-up shirt, tan pants, and brown dress shoes.

Jonah looks down at his hand. He'll never forget the time his brother, Abraham, threw a knife at it, causing the scar that marks his hand. People ask about it all the time, of course, although Jonah just says that it's a callus from working with nets all the time.

Speaking of Abraham, he's very abusive. He nearly drowned Jonah, thinking he was the reason his parents fought a lot. Maybe he is.

So, Jonah dreaded going to the table, only to find his parents and Abraham fighting again. He's seen this _way_ too many times.

Jonah tries to ignore their yelling, their fighting, and just eat the scrambled eggs he was given. This was an impossible task to the complaining-a-lot Jonah.

"Why do you guys have to fight all the time?" Jonah moans, but, of course, they don't hear him through all the commotion.

Well, his life's intense. Let's take a small break as we travel a girl named Coral Teague's house.

This girl's a little less, well, nice, than Jonah. This girl's shy, of course, although she's a little, sly, let's call it, with this trait. She uses it to her advantage. Because nobody knows about her, when she volunteers to go into the Hunger Games, others will underestimate her. Take that, tributes!

"Let's do this, Coral!" Coral's Dad motivates. "Let's go on and smolder these tributes! Kill 'em with yo mace!"

"Or double axe," Coral grins.

"Get on your clothes! We'll be to the Reaping by eleven," Dad announces.

"That's way too early," Coral moans.

"Whateves. Get on your dress and ba-bye!" Dad finishes and walks out of her room.

Coral puts on the dress she's been wearing at every reaping since she was twelve. A turquoise dress that actually still kind of fit her. Of course, it wasn't perfect or anything, although it wasn't revealing or anything… yeah, let's just not talk about that.

* * *

"Welcome District 4 to the Reaping of the 134th Annual Hunger Games!" The District Escort, Hestia Idum, booms. "Before we get started, I know it's so hard to wait, let's show the wonderful video!"

Coral rolls her eyes. _Yay,_ she thinks. _Just… yay._

Well, Coral, life goes on and the video ends. It's not a never-ending video. That would be an incredible feat, actually. Well, back to the story….

"As always, ladies first," Hestia Idum squeaks and walks over to one of the huge bowls. She picks one of the slips. "Rika-"

"I volunteer!" Coral yells. "I volunteer for Rika!"

"You're a brave young woman, dear," Hestia Idum announces. "Name?"

"Coral Teague," Coral replies. She was going to bring pride to her family. She was going to bring pride to her District. To everyone.

"Who will be joining this brave young woman?" Hestia Idum asks as she walks over to the other bowl. "Well, let's see." She opens the slip dramatically. "Finbar-"

"I volunteer!" Jonah yells. "I volunteer for him!"

"Oh, another brave volunteer!" Hestia Idum squeals. "Oh, what's your name, young man?"

"Jonah Baleen," Jonah Baleen responds.

"District 4, I give you your two brave young souls, Jonah Baleen and Coral Teague will be participating and representing District 4 in the 134th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in their favors!"

* * *

Jonah Baleen sits on the velvet couch, waiting for anybody, _anybody,_ to come.

His family came, although it was nothing special. In fact, far from special. His abusive family didn't even hug him, nor say he was going to win, didn't even say good luck. They seemed like they wanted to get out of here, and only went to seem like good parents.

Don't fear, as Jonah Baleen has two friends, a seventeen year-old named Heron and a girl, Heron's girlfriend (kissy, kissy!) named Jenessa.

Heron comes first.

"I'm proud of you, bro," Heron announces. "You're gonna win this thing."

"Okay." Jonah responds cheesley. The Peacekeepers make Heron go. Nothing special there.

So, Jenessa comes.

"I should've volunteered instead of you, John!" Jenessa announces.

"Don't call me John, Jenessa!" Jonah yells.

"Oh, whatever!" Jenessa reacts as the Peacekeepers pull her away. "Bye, I guess!" She rolls her eyes.

 _I'm not leaving, Jenessa._

* * *

 **Oh, District 4! Jonah and Coral! Who do you like more? (Not the kissy, kissy, thing, though. XD. I'm not funny.) Who do you think is more skilled?**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing:**

 **SKOL Vikings! (I'm sorry Eagles fans. Also Patriots and Jaguar fans.)**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	6. Trees of Glory: District 7 Reaping

Cynara is a District 7 Girl. Fierce, sassy, you name it, she's that. She's a little emotional, although not a crybaby. You also wouldn't trust her with a secret as she's not trustworthy.

"Cynara, time for the reaping!" Her Mom yells from a different room.

Cynara doesn't come out of her room. She's been in there since lunch. She doesn't want to go to the reaping. She's already been to six reapings already. This one will make that seven.

It's actually not just the fact that they're sending two children to an almost certain death each year, but it's the fact that she's seen death before. The Hunger Games just made it worse.

What death had she seen? Well, she's only had one real friend in her life. Her name was Amber Ivy.

One day, Amber and Cynara travelled deep into the woods. They encountered a wolf-like creature. The creature attacked Amber.

This even ruined Cynara's life. She no longer had a close relationship with the Ivy's. Her life was gone. Amber was gone.

"COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her Mom yells, and this time Cynara jumps and sprints out of her room. She really had to go now.

Cynara's family isn't rich, so her clothes aren't anything pretty. A beat-up dress. That's how poor they are.

Now, let's see. Who else is in this District? Well, a boy named Xavier Scorbus. Who is Xavier Scorbus?

This is who he is: very hardworking. If he commits to something, he'll do it, even if it means pain, physically or mentally.

Although his tendency to be hardworking is just the tip of the iceberg. He's also very focused, which can be a big helping hand in many situations. He also prefers to keep his thoughts to himself rather than sharing them.

Xavier isn't exactly mature, although it might seem like that because of his hardworking, focused attitude.

Xavier also isn't good with small talk, and so he might seem like a bit of a rude person to some, although this isn't exactly a bad trait in most eyes.

So, right now, Xavier is tying his shoe lace. A normal activity, although these are nice black shoes, somehow.

So, Xavier and Cynara walk to the Reaping. A normal activity… although only on this day.

* * *

"Welcome, District 7!" The District Escort booms, silencing the orchestra of children. "Today we will choose one brave man and woman to participate in the 134th Annual Hunger Games! Oh, aren't you excited?" It's looks almost scripted as the children wince at the exact same time. None of them are excited, unless they're crazy. They're many crazy people in District 7. "Well, before we begin, let's watch a wonderful video!"

They show the video. Nobody pays attention. You know the drill.

"First things first, let's choose the brave young woman to participate in the 134th Annual Hunger Games!" She booms.

 _Just get to the point,_ Cynara thinks. _Stupid._

"Well, the young woman will be…" She starts. "Ava Ivy!"

Ava was Amber's little sister. The bubbly, sweet little sister. Cynara knew her. She loved her, in fact. She wasn't going to let the Ivy's down this time.

"I volunteer!" Cynara gasps. "I volunteer!"

"I believe we have a… volunteer!" The District Escort booms. "Oh, what's your name, darling?"

"Cynara Juniper," Cynara chokes.

"Oh, how lovely and brave of you!" The District Escort squeaks. "Who will be joining this brave soul?"

She walks over to the other bowl, as you'd expect. "Xavier Scorbus will be joining this brave soul!"

 _What?_ Is all Xavier is able to think as his brain fogs up. He walks up to the stage, hands clenched, terrified for his life, literally.

"I give you the tributes of the 134th Annual Hunger Games, Xavier Scorbus and Cynara Juniper!"

* * *

Xavier's family comes. His younger sisters and brother, Violet, Phoebe, and Preston. They hug him. They're scared for him.

But, then Tristan comes. His best friend.

"You can do this, Xavier," Tristan motivates. "You're strong. You can use axes."

"I guess so," Xavier mutters.

"You're hardworking," Tristan announces.

"That won't matter in the Games," Xavier announces.

"You'll be surprised about what will matter in the Games."

"That won't matter."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know."

Finally, Tristan is pulled away by Peacekeepers.

 _I love you, Tristan,_ Xavier thinks. _I just wish I could've told you._

* * *

 **Okay, Xavier and Cynara. What do you think about Cynara volunteering for Ava? What do you think about Xavier and Tristan? What do you think of both of them? Who do you think will die earlier? Who do you want to last longer? Who do you think might/will die in the bloodbath?**

 **Anyway, here's a random fact about me: My favorite color is neon orange.**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor,**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	7. Just Like Fire: District 12 Reaping

Jayden Coalson is known for being hungry… all the time. This, of course, is a bad thing when you live in District 12, the poorest of all 12 districts! You could stuff him up from head to toe with food and he'd still be hungry!

Okay, have you ever had that pesky, yet nice friend? Well, that's also Jayden Coalson. He's annoying, yet friendly. Two traits that can mean the difference between a good person and a bad one. Combine them, and you'd got a 'meh' person.

Well, what's Jayden Coalson's backstory like? Well, he lives in the Seam, the poorer part of District 12, so his family is obviously poor, as very few people in the Seam even have enough to eat.

Right now, Jayden Coalson is eating lunch. A bit of tesserae bread.

This year is Jayden's first reaping, and his name's in the bowl 6 times. Six slips inside the bowl that could kill him. That _would_ kill him, although only if the District Escort's fingers decided to end his life.

Well, what about another possible tribute? Well, there's a girl named Bronte. Bronte Morello.

Bronte Morello isn't afraid of the reaping, though. She's excited. She lives in District 12, where there's only been three volunteers… ever. Katniss Everdeen in the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark in the 75th, and Pickan Raab in the 107th. She was going to be the 4th.

Why does Bronte want to volunteer? The Games could kill her! Well, she's kind of like the tributes from 1, 2, and 4. You see, the way she trains is she throws her father's knife into a tree stump, and she's gotten quite good at it. She wants to volunteer for the Games to prove that she's somebody.

You see, Bronte's had quite a rough upbringing. She's watched the Games from a young age, always fascinated by all the gore and violence. Her favorite tributes were the Careers from Districts 1, 2, and 4.

Bronte's always wanted to be like the Careers. So that's how her personality was shaped. Sadistic and arrogant.

Well, let's get onto the juicy stuff… who will be the lucky ones to represent District 12 this year?

* * *

"Welcome District 12 to the reaping of the 134th Annual Hunger Games!" The District Escort, a lady with green skin and maroon hair, squeaks. "Well, before we choose these two lucky souls, let's watch a wonderful video!"

So, they watch the video. The just-get-to-the-point video.

After that, they name all the victors. Six in all. Misty Sablone, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Pickan Raab, and Brooke Hopper. It's funny how all the people who volunteered from District 12 won. So, therefore, Bronte thought she was going to be the victor of the 134th Hunger Games. Nobody can get in her way. Not even her idols….

"Now, who will be the lucky young woman to represent District 12 in the 134th Annual Hunger Games?" The Escort asks, approaching one of the bowls. "J-"

"I volunteer!" Someone yells. A girl with tanned skin and dark brown hair sprints to the stage. Wait… wait… that's Bronte!

"Well, oh, um… what a surprise!" The Escort squeals. "What is your name, brave?"

"Bronte Morello," Bronte responds.

"Why'd you volunteer?" The Escort asks. In response, Bronte glares at her. "Okay, now. Who'll be joining Ms. Morello?"

The Escort steps over to the others bowl. The bowl with exactly 6 slips that say _Jayden Coalson_ on them. The rest say something else, although those slips are the only ones Jayden cares about. Besides the ones with his best friend's name on them, Cory.

"Well… well… I need Mr. Jayden Coalson!" The Escort reads.

Jayden looks around. He's scared. He's sad. What can he do?

It takes longer than most tributes for Jayden to step out of his section, because he's twelve, and the twelve year-olds stand in the back of the Square. But nobody seems to care.

"I give you District 12's tributes for the 134th Annual Hunger Games, Jayden Coalson and Bronte Morello!"

* * *

Jayden's family comes first.

"I'm hungry," Jayden announces.

His Mom giggles, although you can see it in her eyes that it's forced. "Maybe you can come home," His Mom tries.

"I'd still be hungry," Jayden jokes.

"Even after all that food?" His Dad asks.

"Oh, that'd be luxury," Jayden announces.

"Well, especially compared to District 12," His Dad announces. "All we have here is coal."

The Peacekeepers walk into the Good-Bye Room. They pull his family away.

After that, Jayden breaks into tears.

 _I don't want to die._

* * *

 **Well, anyway, what do you think of Jayden and Bronte? Which one do you think will last longer? Which one do you want to last longer? Do you suspect that either of them are bloodbaths? (No promises...)**

 **Okay, to be honest, when I was reading Jayden's tribute form, I burst out laughing when I read the 'is constantly hungry' part. LOL.**

 **For a random fact about me: I am cheering for the Eagles in the Superbowl. (Sorry CuriousClove. It's only fair!)**

 **Oh yeah, another thing about football, I'm betting on the Browns for SB 53 because you're supposed to expect the unexpected. (Well, not actually betting, but my brother said that he'd give me $100 if they won, so, yeah!)** **See you in District 8 in a few!**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	8. Sewing Death: District 8 Reaping

Lexi Kartogor might be a little normal. She's shy, nice, a little selfish, compassionate, and very cautious about things, such as the words she uses.

Lexi's also pretty normal with the backstory. She's broken a bone before, an "exciting" moment for any child in their lives, has nearly drowned (therefore taught herself how to swim), and has had her Mom yell at her about not doing her homework….

"Are you done?!" Mom asks.

Lexi, who in fact is being evil and not doing her homework, grabs a textbook and jumps onto her bed.

"You don't trick me, girl!" Mom announces. "I saw you!"

Lexi sighs. _Should I talk or not? I could pull off some kind of fierce come-back._

"Anyway, you're punishment is… let me think… you're not allowed to have lunch today!" Mom announces. "And you have to stay in your room."

She closes the door and Lexi is left alone.

Lexi thinks about the reaping, obviously. How can people get their minds off it? What if she gets chosen? What would she do?

She knows only two things for certain: She would never get any allies and odds her against her surviving.

The rest of Lexi's afternoon is pretty much just her and her thoughts, so let's transition to Macerine Rabner's life.

Mac's personality is simple: Shy and very sweet… kind of like Lexi. Maybe all people in District 8 are that way.

Maybe Mac's backstory is a little less normal than Lexi, but only because his Dad is dead… like Mac might be in a couple weeks… but only if the District Escort's fingers decide to kill him.

"The reaping's at 2… come have lunch!" Beatrice, his eighteen year-old sister, yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, it's 1 already!" His younger sister, Anita, yells.

Him, Anita, and Beatrice were the only ones in his family eligible for the reaping, as as Elaine hadn't been tortured by the reaping since Mac was fourteen.

"What would you like?" Beatrice asks.

"Whatever we have, ma'am," Mac announces.

"You don't have to call me ma'am, you know," Beatrice announces.

"Yeah, you don't _have_ to call her that," Anita announces. "She is your sister."

"Scrambled eggs, then," Beatrice announces. "A little improvement."

"Yes, scrambled eggs is an improvement," Anita confirms.

Mac sighs, but willingly eats his scrambled eggs, but not without thinking about

what the Capitol got to eat on this "special day".

* * *

The District Escort walks onto the stage, all eyes on her. She walks to the microphone, the one that will make the name loud and clear so that the person can't convince themselves that it's not them.

"Hello, District 8!" She squeaks. "Before we begin, let's show you a video that I don't like… I love!"

Some people roll their eyes at this joke. It's _so_ old. She's said it every single time since she started during the 99th Hunger Games.

Well, as promised, she shows the video. What's it called… instead of you killing us, why don't we kill you? There are some stupid people in this world.

"Let's start with the girls!"

It seems to take hours, almost in slow motion. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Finally, she has a slip of paper in her hands. She slowly unfolds it, as to traumatize the kids. In careful handwriting…

"Lexi Kartogor," Is printed.

"I'm gonna die!" Lexi calls out immediately.

"Lexi, get up here _right now,_ " The District Escort demands.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Lexi continues.

"Do we need to send Peacekeepers?" The Escort asks, frustrated with the behavior.

Well, that's exactly what they do. They send a Peacekeeper to come and retrieve the fourteen year-old. After that, she doesn't cry much.

"Okay," The Escort sighs. "For the gentlemen!"

The same thing happens for the boys; it seems to take _forever_ for her to pick the name out:

"Macerine Rabner!"

 _Who's Macerine—me?_ Mac thinks. _Stay calm. Don't show weakness. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

"I give you District 8's tributes for the 134th Annual Hunger Games… Macerine Rabner and Lexi Kartogor!"

* * *

"Lexi!" Lexi's brother, Jagged, cries, sprinting over to her and giving her the tightest hug _ever_. "Don't die! You aren't going to die, right?"

"Promise that, when I die—" Lexi starts.

"You're not gonna die Lexi! You can't die! You won't die!" Jagged insists.

"Jagged!" Lexi cries as her little brother, sobbing, is being taken away by Peacekeepers.

 _Promise me you won't kill yourself when I die._

* * *

 **Okay, I know this chapter was a little short... but remember that time in, like, 3rd Grade they always told us "quality's better than quantity!" and we didn't even know what it meant? XD. Well, it's kind of like that!**

 **I wanted to upload this on Friday, but, well, I couldn't. Why'd I wanna upload on Friday? Because the Opening Ceremonies were on that day, duh!**

 **So, in honor for the 2018 Olympics in PyeongChang (is that how you spell it?), which... how do you pronounce that? (Sorry if there's any South Koreans out there!) Pee-yon-chang? I thought it was Pee-yong-change or something like that! Okay, back on topic: What's your favorite Olympic moment? Mine is... that's hard! There's Kerri Strug and that mile in 2016 was awesome and... oh my goodness so many more!**

 **Okay, back to the Broken and Brave: Who do you like better? Who do you think will make it farther? Who do you want to make it farther?**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor,**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	9. When Pigs Can Fly: District 10 Reaping

Filbert Latigo will never back away from a dare. You tell him to jump off a cliff, he'll jump off a cliff!

He's also quite ambitious. When he wants to do something, he'll work his butt off until it's done. If he fails, he gets up and tries again.

Filbert's also competitive and energetic. Despite this, he doesn't really know where the stop sign is.

Well, why is he this way? You see, Filbert is the youngest of six siblings. There were so many people in the household. He felt like their shadow, as he wasn't as talented as them. He wanted more attention.

"Filbert Latigo, get down here right now!" His Mom yells. "It's your turn to make breakfast!"

"I don't want to make breakfast!" Filbert yells.

"You don't have to want to make it, you just have to do it!" Mom yells.

"Fine!" Filbert rushes to the rusty kitchen to make breakfast.

When Filbert's finally done, he and his three siblings still eligible for the reaping: Melody, Richmond, and Blake.

Let's take a quick break from the Latigo's. Let's meet a girl: Belinda Farrow.

Belinda isn't exactly smart. I mean, she's not dumb. She just sounds smarter than she is, as she's very persuasive and will practically do anything to appear more intelligent than she is.

That's not all, though! Almost any negative things thrown to Belinda, such as criticism, will be taken personally, even if it wasn't meant to be negative.

Belinda's an awesome improviser. She rather does things on the spot than to plan it out. So she doesn't really think of the consequences of her actions.

She also wants more adventure in her life. I mean, of course, her family's very poor, but it's not that they go on adventures every day.

Last but not least, Belinda's a very hard worker, but she's still barely keeping food on the table.

Now that we're done with that: Belinda is one of the middle children of her 4 siblings. She's 2nd to youngest. Her sisters have already dropped out of school to work on the ranches, but Belinda refuses to do that. She thinks education is important.

So, as Belinda's outside, feeding the cows, her Father calls her in for lunch.

"Belinda, lunch!" Her father calls from afar. She runs in.

Because the Farrow's a dirt poor, all there is on the table for each of them is a piece of bread. Eat it wisely!

Now for the "fun" part.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the District 10 reaping for the 134th Annual Hunger Games!" The Escort announces. The way that she speaks is like she's on TV or something. "Who will be the lucky man and woman?"

Some people shudder when she says that. Most of the 15 and over are pretty cool, but the 12 year-olds are crazy, and the 13 and 14 are a little _less_ (or a lot).

"First, though, we have to watch an amazing video!" The Escort announces.

Show a video, they do. About the war, blood, "peace", blah, blah, blah.

"Now, which one of you," The Escort starts, pointing at the teenagers of District 10. "Will be our wonderful female representative?"

She walks over to the bowl almost in slow motion, to make it more dramatic.

"Belinda Farrow!" She calls out. '

Belinda over at her two older sisters, Heather and Nyla, in the 17 and 18 year-old sections. _Please volunteer. Please volunteer. Please volunteer._

But no one did.

She wipes tears from her eyes and walks onto the stage, shaking.

"Who will be joining Miss Farrow?" The Escort asks, walking to the next bowl in kind-of-slow-motion _again_.

She grabs a slip of paper. "Filbert Latigo!"

Filbert's first thought is to run away, so he runs away. He runs as far away as he can. He doesn't get far until the Peacekeepers drag him onto the stage.

"Oh… um… being dramatic there, Filbert?" The Escort asks. "Well, anyhow, I give you the tributes representing District 10 in the 134th Annual Hunger Games, Belinda Farrow and Filbert Latigo!"

As Filbert and Belinda separate, Belinda dares Filbert to do something:

"I dare you to run into the Cornucopia at the beginning of the Games."

* * *

Her family comes in first.

"Belinda!" Her sister, Heather, starts. "I'm sorry I didn't volunteer. I wasn't brave enough."

"Cool," Belinda replies.

"So, are you gonna come home?" Her Father asks.

"I don't know," Belinda shrugs.

When the Peacekeepers drag them away, her friends: Delilah and Denver, the twins, come in.

"You got chosen, Belinda, and there's nothing we could do," Delilah announces.

"You could've volunteered," Belinda announces.

Delilah shrugs and laughs at her behavior. She doesn't take this personally.

Denver's quiet, and doesn't comment.

When the Peacekeepers take away her two best friends, Belinda still has a question floating in her mind:

 _Why was it me?_

* * *

 **What do you think of these pair? What do you think of Belinda's dare? (Okay, they rhyme. I'm sorry. That was an accident!) Tell me what you think of them in the reviews.**

 **This is completely random, but you know in Divergent (I've never read it, though, or seen the movies...) if you get sorted into 2... whatever they're called, you get to be a different thingy... Divergent? Well, what if you equally are sorted into 2 _Harry Potter_ houses. Does the Sorting Hat Just pick one randomly?**

 **May the randomness of me end at some point,**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	10. Apple Honey: District 11 Reaping

Bella Pacificae Sage is like a turtle hiding in its shell. She's shy. That's the summary of who she is. Shy. Of course, she's not exactly anti-social. She'll open up to a couple of people. Not very many, but, if you earn it, you'll see who she is… on the inside.

Miss Sage's a mayor's daughter. The mayor of District 11. Her mother owns an orchard.

Despite being the mayor's child, Bella's very hungry. The crops haven't been well this year and her mother has always been obsessed with buying Capitol perfumes. Her younger siblings, Rye, Birch, Cloud, Caden, Skye, and Faith, aren't doing well, also, and being the fiercely protective older sister, she gives her portions to them.

It's also Birch's first reaping.

Like you'd expect, there's a lot of wailing and crying, but to Bella, who's practically a mother to her and all the others, attempts to comfort her.

"It's okay, Birch," Bella tries to convince her as the others go get changed for the reaping. "You're not going to be chosen."

"That's what all the other reaped tributes thought!" Birch wails. "And now they're dead."

"Shh," Bella starts, "You're name's only in there once, Birch. You'll be fine."

As the other siblings start to come to Bella and Birch, Bella gives Birch a kiss and tells her to get changed. That's what happens.

"Let's go, Birch and Rye!"

Before we see who is reaped, let's take a quick glimpse into Elliot Physalis's life. Another interesting tribute.

Elliot wants to do everything the correct way. There's only one correct way to do something, as Elliot says.

He's also a perfectionist, but that kind of is natural for always-has-to-be-done-the -correct-way kind of person.

Another trait of his is how he criticizes everything. If he notices something wrong, he says it right into another's face.

Elliot's an only child. Perhaps the reasoning for his behavior is exactly that. Bringing pride and joy to him mother and father, but also being given high expectations as the only offspring of them.

"It's time for the reaping!" His Mom calls as he wipes off some dust off his shirt. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Elliot jumps down the stairs with one thought swirling through his mind: _Best of luck to me._

* * *

"Welcome, District 11, to the reaping of the 134th Annual Hunger Games!" The District 11 Escort yells, bouncing up and down. The District 11 Escort is _very_ energetic and, if you want to call him that, childish. "Before we begin, let's watch an exemplary video!"

So, they watch the "exemplary" video, not that _anybody_ hates it.

"I love that!" He squeaks. "Now, ladies first."

 _Clink, clink, clink._ "The honor of being District 11's female tribute is given to…" He unfolds the paper, "Miss Bella Sage!"

The mayor's face is filled with pain.

Bella is obviously surprised, but being the person she is, is incredibly happy that none of her close friends or family was reaped and accepts the fact that she's probably going to die.

"Oh, beautiful!" The District Escort squeaks as Bella saunters onto the stage. "Who'll be the lucky gentleman to be joining Miss Sage?"

He unfolds a paper from the very middle of the bowl.

"Mister Elliot…" He starts. "F-sauce-i-lis?"

Elliot rolls his eyes before he realizes what's going on. Instead of being scared, though, he's actually quite angry. Mostly because the District Escort pronounced his surname incorrectly.

"I give you this year's tributes for the 134th Annual Hunger Games, Bella Sage and Elliot F-sauce-i-lis!"

* * *

"Bella!" Faith is the first to call out, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me! Don't die! Come home! For me! For us! Please!"

"Faith, calm down," Bella tries, and Faith calms down a bit. "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

Birch is next.

"I should've volunteered!" Birch wails.

"No, you shouldn't have," Bella announces. "I'd rather die than you."

Cloud and Caden come at the same time. Caden, being the youngest, doesn't really understand what's going on.

"Bye!" Caden announces.

They all laugh at this.

"Please don't die!" Cloud wails, instead, though.

Practically all the rest of Bella's family is like this, except when the second oldest sibling, Rye, comes.

"If… if… I don't come home, can you take care of them?" Bella asks.

"Yes," Is Rye's simple reply.

"Oh, thank you so much." The siblings pull into a quick hug right before the Peacekeepers come to drag Bella's family away.

* * *

 **What do you think of Bella and Elliot? Which one do you think will last longer? Are either of them the one you'll be rooting for? Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Okay, so I just had a random thought. You know how the mayor's child thing is kinda common? Well, what if two tributes from the same District were both the mayor's child? I get we could do step-sibling, or you'd make somebody change it. XD. Didn't think of that 'til now!**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	11. We Have The Nukes: District 13 Reaping

Zola Uma Osaka always has plans in her head. For the future, for the past (if that's possible), for the present. Most of these magnificent plans don't… well… she never has to use them.

She doesn't trust a lot of people, probably because of her hard childhood.

You see, Zola's mother died from an unknown disease. Zola grieved her, but obviously knew that she'd have to get a job… with her mixed heritage. She was japanese and african-american.

When Zola was 13, she was impregnated. At 14, Zola gave birth to a beautiful baby boy she named Tau.

Due to Zola's mixed heritage, it was hard for her to find a job. She searches desperately. No luck.

Anyway, today was the day of the reaping. The last one, and then she'd be done. For good. No more worrying about dying.

Right now, Zola is making a small breakfast for her and her son. Of course, it isn't much. The only thing she's able to afford occasionally a loaf of bread instead of just tesserae bread, which they eat a lot.

But, today, being the reaping and all, Zola bought the bread. The delicious bread. The whole-wheat bread. Yum.

She served it to her son first, giving him a piece. He smiled instantly.

"You bought the good bwead!" He bursts out, smiling that smile any parent loves.

"Yeah, but we only get half of it," Zola announces. "The other goes to Maya and Lionor."

Maya and Lionor are the children of Zola's best friend: Kylana Territon. If either Kylana or Zola are reaped, the one that's not will take care of the others children.

Because of this promise, Zola knows that her son will survive if she's reaped. But, then again, this is her last reaping.

"What are you learning in school?" She asks Tau, trying to get her mind off the fact that the reaping was today.

"Addition," He replies, smiling.

Of course, Tau doesn't actually go to school. It's too expensive. Until recently, Zola homeschooled him to the best of her abilities. Recently, though, Zola has been able to afford a private tutor.

* * *

At about 10, Kylana and her two children come to visit Zola and Tau.

The kids play. They can make fun out of anything, children. The biggest imaginations of them all. They make things explode. They can make wands. They can make magic. Anything. They can imagine it. When you grow older, imagination becomes less valuable, or so they think. Truth be told, though, imagination and creativity are as valuable as gold.

They'll play with anybody, too. In their world, it doesn't matter if you look "good" or "bad". It doesn't matter if your obese or skinny. If your poor or rich. All they care about is if your kind.

If only the adults and teenagers of this world would follow their lead. The world would be so much brighter. There would be no Hunger Games.

* * *

Ellis Triple is afraid to leave his comfort zone. He can't walk out of his safety box. Why?

Because Ellis Triple is very fearful.

He's the opposite of a lion. Brave as mice. Actually, less brave than mice.

Just because he's fearful, though, doesn't mean he's not kind. It's just if you want a friend that will die for you, or perhaps a lover, don't go for Ellis Triple.

If you'd like to know a little more about Mr. Triple's backstory, well, his family's as poor as a pumpkin.

The rest is just full of stories. The only places Ellis has been is at home and school, and the path there.

Why? Because his father made a point about never entering any tunnels or anywhere you didn't know. This frightened Little Ellis, so he never went exploring. Never took any risks. Maybe that's what he'll regret on his deathbed. Never taking a risk.

Currently Ellis is getting ready for the reaping. A gray button-up shirt, pants, and some boots. Pretty simple. Nothing extravagant for the Triple family's budget.

"Do you like your outfit?" Maude, his older sister, asks.

"Yeah," Ellis mumbles.

Maude is always trying to force Ellis out of his shell. To be adventurous. To be extroverted. To take risks.

Things Ellis, has never, not once, been.

"Are you scared about the reaping?" Maude tries.

Ellis doesn't even mumble at this one. He just looks up at her, his dark eyes blank.

"Well, I guess everybody is, right?" Maude asks. "I mean, nobody's going to be on cloud 9 when it's reaping day, right?"

"Better not mention that," Ellis mumbles.

Two mumbles, Maude thinks. It's a win-win day.

"Anyway, it's time to go, Ell," Maude announces.

"Don't call me Ell," Ellis demands in a mumble.

"Ellis," Maude corrects, looking up at the clouds as they walk towards their destination.

Use the magic word, Maude, Maude thinks. What's the magic word? Oh, yeah, please.

Please, heavens above, please.

Maybe those "heavens above" hated her.

Or maybe they just didn't hear her.

* * *

"Welcome District 13 to the reaping of the 134th annual Hunger Games!" The district escort, some dude named Roman (though everyone called him "The Dude"), booms.

"Before we begin, let's watch the video!"

All the speeches are like this, Zola knew. If they weren't the same, well, they were extremely similar, which is probably because the people of the Capitol weren't incredibly creative with words.

In fact, Tau might be able to win one of those "speech battles" or whatever they're called.

"Ah, how wonderful!" The Dude squeaks. "Of course, as always, ladies first!"

Another old "joke". One that's used in every reaping except Two, Zola was pretty sure.

The Dude dips his hand in the bowl. The tension is as intense as the Hunger Games itself.

"The lucky girl is…" The Dude unfolds the paper. This is the last time you have to deal with this, Zola thinks. Thank goodness.

"Zola Osaka!"

Thank goodness, it isn't—, Zola thought. Great, I counted my eggs before they hatched.

It only took a moment, though, to realize that Tau was going to watch her die. The person that Zola loved the most was going to watch her die.

No, no, you can win, Zola thought.

She took a deep breath and sauntered up onto the stage.

"Now for the gentlemen!" The Dude booms.

Please not Ellis, Maude thought. Not Ellis. Not Ellis. Not Ellis.

The Dude unfolded the slip.

Not Ellis. Not Ellis. Please, heavens above, not Ellis.

"Ellis Triple!"

Maude felt it. She nearly broke down.

For Ellis. For Ellis. For Ellis.

For Ellis, though, he was dazed. Dizzy and confused. It felt like it was all a dream. It felt like a bad nightmare he was going to wake up from.

Try as he would, he wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

Only four people came to say good-bye to Zola.

But those were the four people Zola cared about the most.

"Tau!" Zola sprung out, and the two exchanged a long hug.

Tau, now, was crying. Young as Tau was, he understood the brutality of the Hunger Games, and the fact that his mother probably wouldn't come out alive.

Once the hug was over, Kylana came over.

"I promise I'll take care of him," She whispered into Zola's ear.

"I knew that," Zola assures, "But thank you for reminding me. I know Tau is safe with you. And he'll live. And I won't."

"Don't think like that. You might win."

"Come on. I don't know how to handle a weapon."

"Sure, but you're tough."

As those four people were pulled away from Zola, that sentence ringed in her ears.

You're tough. You're tough. You're tough.

And Zola made up her own, too:

For Tau. For Tau. For Tau.

Just as Maude was thinking as she said good-bye to her little brother.

* * *

 **Incredibly sorry for not updating for a while. Honestly, though. I'm sorry. The only reason I wrote this was because I was like: You know what, [my name]? You know what? After you finish this story, you don't have to write fanfiction anymore. You can just write one-shots. Whatever. But if you don't finish this story, you'll be like one of those annoying fanfiction writers who didn't finish their SYOT.**

 **Very sorry,**

 **-Foxfaceisthebest-**


	12. Brains Over Brawn: District 3 Reaping

_Peer pressure._

They always tell you to resist it.

To wave it good-bye.

To do your own thing, the _right_ thing.

That you don't always have to say yes.

I guess you could say that was Jeremiah Angstrom's greatest strength and his biggest weakness, at the same time.

"Jeremiah! It's time for the reaping!" His sister, Felicity, yelled at him.

It's not like he had forgotten. I mean, how could you forget?

How could you forget that your name's written on eight slips of paper in that bowl of horrors?

How could you forget that a slip of paper could determine your fate? Your future? Everything?

Nobody liked to think about it, but that's what it was, in the end. Without the Capitol's immense layer of sweet icing over the ugliness of the Games.

He had already put on his reaping outfit. It didn't stand out; gray shirt, gray pants, black shoes. Not that he wanted it to. Jeremiah hated being the spotlight; he preffered to blend in. He'd researched it, and according to the school computers, that fear is called Scopophobia.

Not that it matters.

* * *

There was a lot to Pixel Dyget.

For a long time, she was a bubbly girl; bright, happy, likable, smart. People enjoyed being around her, seeing her beautiful smile.

And, in a way, she still is.

On the outside, at least.

But as she stands there, during her first reaping with all the other twelve year-olds, that bowl terrified her.

The slips of paper scared her to death.

She still has nightmares about it.

About her sister, dark hair, dark eyes, just the thought of her makes Pixel want to break down crying.

Because that bowl, that slip of paper, that carefully handwritten name, that stupid District Escort decided that she was going to be brutally murdered by the Girl from 4 during the bloodbath.

Her family's still recovering from it. But there's a 0% chance , 0/100, .00 that you will ever recover from that.

The District Escort walks up onto the stage. She's new, but it's not like she's different.

"Hello, District 3!" She sputters. She's talking so fast, it's barely decipherable. "I am your new District Escort! I'm very excited to be here!"

Nobody claps.

They show The Film, about the history of the Hunger Games, the Dark Days, all that. Pixel loved reading Hunger Games books. It was interesting to her, how the tributes delt with it all, and how it came to be.

"Well, now for the fun part! Let's start with the ladies!"

She skipped her way over to the bowl on the left-hand side, and dipped her hand for a bit, moving it around. Because we all like it when she's slow.

Quickly, she unravels the slip she had finally chosen.

"Miss Pixel Dyget!"

There was a scream.

Pixel started to run away. Run like she never had before. She scrambled through the maze of kids, trying to escape this awful nightmare.

Her name had been chosen.

The piece of paper had decided her fate.

Soon enough, though, the Peacekeepers caught up with her. They grabbed her by her arms, and shoved her towards the stage.

The new District Escort looked a little shocked, but not completely surprised. Pixel was sure that she had seen stuff like this happen when she was watching the reapings on her TV, in the safety of the Capitol.

"Now, for the boys!" The District Escort said, slower this time, as she made her way to the other bowl.

She was quicker this time. As though she just wanted to get it all done with.

"Mr. Jeremiah Angstrom!"

Jeremiah stops moving for a moment. His brain has stopped functioning. Everybody is staring at him. This is his two worst nightmares, all wrapped into one giant nightmare galore burrito.

He makes his way to the stage, shaking, even crying a tear or two. But her manages to pull it all together before he steps onto the stage.

"I give you District 3's newest tributes: Jeremiah Angstrom and Pixel Dyget!"

* * *

Jeremiah's family came to say good-bye.

They ran over to him, and held him tight. They told him they loved him. They asked him to try to win. They tried to cram as much as they could into the three minutes they had.

Afterwards, the only person who comes are the Peacekeepers as he makes his way onto to the train.

* * *

 **Hellllllloooooo!**

 **Okay, it's kind of odd: What happened? You haven't updated in more than a year!**

 **Well, to be honest: I don't really know.**

 **I got home from my swim meet today, and I was thinking about this abandoned Fanfiction account, and I told myself: _Why not right another chapter?_**

 **Anyways, sorry!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor,**

 **Foxfaceisthebest**


	13. Author's Note

**Okay, so here's the thing:**

 **This story is a mess. Really.**

 **I'd love to continue it, really. But I have two problems:**

 **1.) Most of the people who submitted have left.**

 **2.) I can't find all of the PMs containing the tribute forms, therefore I can't really... well, you know. Get to know all of the tributes.**

 **So, I don't know. Should I stop it? Should I continue? I think I should discontinue it. I don't know. Tell me what you think!**

 **Random Capitol Person**

Gee, what happened? Why are they delaying the Hunger Games? I need some food. I'm starving half to death! I haven't eaten anything for one hour!


End file.
